


Lokitty

by Nira16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Loki is a cat, Loki is a fluff himself, Loki loves reader, POV Female Character, Reader loves Loki, Reader loves cats, Reader reads books a lot, Thor eats too much poptarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nira16/pseuds/Nira16
Summary: Loki accidentaly turns himself into a cat.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Lokitty

There weren't days at the Avengers tower that weren't noisy. Either it was Vanda and Vision making paprikash, or Steve, Bucky and Sam sparring. Sometimes Natasha and Bucky got into a fight and started screaming and swearing in russian. Or it was Tony and Bruce in a lab with an unexpected explode. But today, for my surprise, was quite peaceful day.

I was sitting on a couch in living room reading a book. Well, I was** trying **to read a book. Right beside me, there was Thor eating poptarts and making crunchy noises. I stand from the couch and excused myself. I was heading straight to my room.

* * *

I unlocked my door and walked into the room with door closing behind me. I popped at the bed, opened my book and started to read. I was reading my favorite book F/B/N. 

Suddenly, a meow came from the opposite side of the room. I put my book down and searched for the cause that dared to disturb me, yet again. 

I saw a black cute cat, lookig at me with big green eyes.

_,,Aw, where did you come from lil kitty?"_

I was not expecting an answer from a cat, of course. It just jumped into my lap and started purring cutely. I was petting the cat's head gently. I looked straight in the cat's eyes. Those reminded me of someone's, but I could not remember whose.

Anyway, where did this cat come from? Maybe it was just someone else's from the tower, or just an innocent prank. Or maybe Loki's failed magic spell from his magic book. I decided to ask him. 

_,,Stay here, kitty._"

I said to the kitty. It just looked at me sadly (probably said because it knew I was leaving somewhere) and suddenly, I was feeling pitiful_._

_,,Stay here, I'll come back as fast as I can. I promise_!"

Without a last glance, I turned to the door, heading to Loki's room. His room wasn't that far from mine. Only a few meters.

* * *

I came in front of his door and knocked on them. No answer came, so I knocked again. No answer. 

_,,Loki? Are you there?"_ I asked.

Again, no answer came, not even a noise. I decided to check if the door's locked. I turned the knob down. It was not locked, so I slowly opened the door.

I looked inside only to find a big book lying on a messy bed and opened window. It was really windy, so it caused the door behind me close loudly. 

I walked to the window and peeked down, hoping to find Loki sitting on the rooftop. Nothing. I sighed as I closed the window.

I looked at the book lying on the bed and took it to my hands, reading curiously.

**PAGE 234, HOW TO TURN HUMAN INTO A CAT.**

Oh. Well, now I know who the cat is. It is loki 

There was a note under the text, written with red color.

_ **,,THIS SPELL MAY LAST IN THREE DAYS. DEPENDS ON THE MAGIC SKILLS AND THE TIME, THE SPELL IS USED AT."** _

I smiled as I put the book down.

_,,Those three days are going to be very interesting."_ I thought as I started walking back to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
So this is my first one-shot fic, and also a first fic here, on AO3!  
I let the rest of the story on your imagination. Still hope you enjoyed!  
Nira16~
> 
> MULTIFANDOM EDIT ACC: @miwu.edits


End file.
